Invasion
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Puckworld is invaded by a Saurian Overlord. This is a prequel to The First FaceOff.


**Title**: Invasion.  
**Summary**: Puckworld is invaded by a Saurian Overlord. This is a prequel to The First Face-Off.  
**Author**: Kaladan Flashblade  
**Feedback**: Constructive reviews alright, **flamers can keep their hands silent**.  
**Archive**: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Wildwing and Kaladan.  
**Main Character(s)**: The members of the cartoon show The Mighty Ducks and my new characters.  
**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of writing these stories. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them. My co-writer does not wish to take co-credit in helping me write these stories as too many people flamed her in her own stories that she written on this site for the stories as well as me. So I do not mention her because of that fact. If you do not like that, it's your problem, not mine.

* * *

**Invasion.**

It was a beautiful day; Kala was walking down the steps of her family home to greet Wing and Dive who was waiting to escort her to their morning practice, which she usually came to. Dive was full of energy as he skated circles around them talking about Drake DuCaine and how he has to be a great hero when he defeated the Saurians.

Wing and Kala just rolled their eyes as they skated hand in hand down to the local rink where Wing and Dive practiced with their team till about close to noon, when they called it to a close and headed in different directions. Wing looked at Dive who was eyeing some female ducks. "Dive, go on, just be home before dark okay?"

"Thanks Wing! Ladies, the Divester is here." Dive yelled as he wrapped his arms around couple ladies.

Wing just chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kala and said, "Let's have a smoothie,"

Kala smiled and nodded as they skated towards the smoothie shop, where Kala took a booth and waited for Wing to come back with their smoothies. Kala got this chill down her spine, something was not right. She tried to focus on what was making her feel so odd. But she could find nothing that was amiss in the shop.

"Kala, what's wrong?" asked Wing, as he placed her smoothie down in front of her.

"I don't know something is not right and yet I cannot figure it out," She replied.

"Maybe what ever it is hasn't happened yet. And you won't know till it has. That's happened before."

"Maybe, I just want to go away from the shop. Let's head for DuCaine Park near the statue?" asked Kala.

"Okay, good thing I brought a blanket with us." Wing said, as he helped her out of the booth and got two to go cups. The girl behind the counter asked if everything was okay. "Everything's fine, just needing some fresh air. She's a bit nervous indoors." Wing glanced at Kala, who was hurriedly dumping her smoothie into the cup.

After the cups were filled with their smoothies and they skating towards DuCaine park, Kala felt better. Wing pulled out his blanket and laid it on the icy ground and helped Kala sit down on it.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Kala nodded as she sipped her smoothie. "I just don't know why I felt so odd in the smoothie shop, Wing. I never felt that way before today. The only time was in a . . . ,"

"In a what, Kala?" asked Wing, turning to look at her. He was worried she had that look to her which only meant one thing, she was using her magic. He glanced around making sure that no one noticed her doing that. "Kala?"

"I'm sorry, Wing, but it was a dream of a future time that I felt that odd in the smoothie shop right before our world went to terror," Kala replied, shaking her head, looking at him.

"Was it a premonition?"

Kala shook her head. "No, some of it is an absolute, some of it is a mere possibility, but I not sure which parts are which. All I'm really certain of is what ever is going to happen it is beyond anyone's control."

"When you talk like this, it is weird. But talking about weird, mom is talking weird about you and me and the upcoming Ancients' marriage ceremonies." Wing said.

"What is she talking about? The only ones who can get married in those ceremonies are betrothed or already engaged ducks and drakes." Kala replied.

"I'm not sure but I heard her say something about us being betrothed," Wing stated, calmly.

"Us betrothed?" Kala looked scared not for Wing but her secret rank would be revealed to Wing if they were betrothed. No Supreme Ancient ever got married before; this would be the start of a whole new time for the Ancients.

"Yes, not that I don't mind but I would rather have asked you to be my mate, the mother of my ducklings without us being betrothed as we already love each other," Wing offered.

Kala looked at him and realized what he said. "Are you asking me? Asking me a mere Ancient duck to be your mate?"

"You are not a mere Ancient, you are Kaladan, and I want to know if Kaladan will have me as her mate."

Kaladan looked at him with tears threatening to fall. "If you are asking, then I am accepting your offer, Wildwing Flashblade. The answer is yes, I would be honored to have you as my mate."

"Kala," Wing whispered as he kissed her passionately on the bill.

* * *

"Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of the spaceship Raptor . . . " spoke a green colored Saurian.

"CHAMELEON!" roared a voice from behind him.

"Yes, yes, Lord Dragaunus?" The figure called Chameleon whimpered.

"Has Keltor bathed in the light of the sun for the proper amount of time?" asked Dragaunus, as his claws raped the chair.

Chameleon turned to the channel which revealed Keltor with the sun high overhead. He nodded, "Yes, my Lord Dragaunus. It has."

"Send out the ships, we attack the city now!" roared Dragaunus.

* * *

KABOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! The sound roared through the city of Keltor as the stature of Drake DuCaine exploded into thousands of pieces.

Wing and Kala heard the explosion as Wing covered Kala's body with his shielding her from any debris that might come their way. They saw the ships coming from the sky firing weapons upon the populace. "Kala! Hurry, this way!"

Kala grabbed Wing's hand and raced behind him as they raced for their lives. Wing saw an alley and dashed within it. '_Damn! Thought this was a way to get out.'_ Wing poked his head out to see if there was a way to get down the street but robots in forms of Saurians were slowly walking their way. '_Damn! I must protect Kala somehow but how?_'

"Wing, I can hide our escape," Kala whispered.

"No, I can't let you do that. No, I got a better idea. Do you know any spells that can open a gateway?" asked Wing. It was a long shot but he had to take the chance that she knew of one.

"Yes, I do but why?" asked Kala.

"Open a gateway right now. We're jumping in," Wing said.

Kala started to cast the spell as the purple gate appeared on the wall. "Wing, hurry! I cannot keep it open for much longer. I can hold it open for another ten seconds!"

"Forgive me Kala!" He lunged at her and shoved her into the gate. "Kala, find a way to save our people from the Saurians. You are our only hope now!"

"WING!" screamed Kala as the gate closed in front of her sealing her away from her beloved and her home world.

Wing clenched his fists and held back the urge to go with her, she has to be safe, Kala would never make a portal that would lead to someplace dangerous.

* * *

Julius looked up at the sky, the sight of the ships did not worry him, and it marked the return of a dear friend, the sorcerer Tyriel. Soon Zahra's last prophecy would come to pass.

* * *

From the high peaks Talamaska watched as Dragaunus decimated the cities of the flash plains, only in destruction and a confirmation that Ducks were not the only sentient beings in the universe could the old way be rebuilt. Soon all would come together.

* * *

From the darkness of the shadows of the now desolate streets the Morningstar watched as Lukara's divine move full into his trap, by allowing Dragaunus to escape she was bringing his pieces to the desired position.

* * *

Kasar watched from the Hall of Mirrors, things were about to get interesting. A battle to save Puckworld has begun, but a greater battle play out in the shadows.

_**This story is now done.**_


End file.
